


Mourning In Silence

by MickMackNickNack



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Death, F-LC verse, Mourning, Other, Poetry, Sauron is grieving, The Far-Ling are bitches and bastards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickMackNickNack/pseuds/MickMackNickNack
Summary: He had never been at a loss for words before.





	Mourning In Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Sauron angst. Warning: mental instability. In the same universe as my ongoing fic the Far-Ling Chronicles. I recommend you read that first. Guess who it is!

Beauty

That is what 

They claim to have.  

They 

Are hideous

Ugly

Terrible 

I hate them.  

They killed you.

Why? 

Because I love you

And I 

Am their enemy.  

Why? 

Why you? 

Dark beauty in the light 

You do not 

Deserve 

This.

I do not deserve you.  

But you love me.  

Love me. 

Why?  

Why? 

Why? 

I am not beautiful

Or kind 

Or welcoming.  

I am ugly

And cruel 

And reclusive.  

Only you

Broke my shell

Well 

Someone else did too

But they

Are not 

Who I 

Am 

Mourning In Silence.


End file.
